Vocaloids: Echoes and Melodies
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: Join my Vocaloid OC Toshi Harmonia and his pet Frilled Lizard Gojira as they try to survive Miku, Chibi, leeks, and flat out, insane in da membrane RANDOMNESS! I shall translate several songs from the Project Diva game into English. Rated M because it's me. Nuff said. Oh, OCxHaku and some Oblivious LenxStalker Neru.
1. Chapter 1

"TOSHI HARMONIA!" Miku roars a she storms into the room wielding a large leek like a katana blade. "Oh shit!" I shout and tear out of the room, Miku right on my ass. "What have I told about eating my cheese dip!?" She shouts, really pissed. "HAKUUUU! HELP!" I scream, fearing the blue haired diva. "This is priceless!" Haku cries, laughing her ass off. "One million hits, here we come." Neru claims, recording this. "DIEEE!" Miku shouts and corners me. "NEU! I NEEDZ HALP!" I cry before she begins to wail on me with the leek, well, until it breaks. "Hmph, stay away from my cheese dip." She growls, then throws the broken leek at me.

+Pauses and Toshi begins to voice-over+

'Ah, I guess I should explain why I was just beaten by a leek/sword wielding Miku Hatsune, while my girlfriend, Haku Yowane, and our friends are all laughing at my problem, huh? And all the floating cubes and Chibi, right? Well, for you to get the full picture, there's two different ways. Option one: Keep reading and you'll get my story starting a little over a year ago. Option two is one word: Volcaloids. In my opinion as a member of the latter, 'nuff said. I guess I'll let you folks get to reading, then. Sayonara!'

* * *

Me: Today, I haz Toshi and his pet Frilled Lizard, Gojira.

Toshi: RAMMSTEIN RULES!

Gojira: +Strange gurgle noise+

Me: This sooooo did not go as planned. Anyways, just keep reading, damn it!

Haku: Kinda short, dontcha think?

Me: +Fan-girl/boy? squeals and glomps Haku+

Haku: AHH! MY SAKE! NEU!

Toshi: If anyone can guess where my last name, Harmonia, came from, I'll make them a pie.

Miku: Ohhh, what flavor?

Toshi: ... PIE FLAVOR.

Miku: +Scared shitless+ I think I need to change. +Runs away+


	2. Chapter 2

Some New Friends, And an Assignment

"Um, is anyone here?" I ask as I enter an office. "Oh, hi. Are you Toshi Harmonia?" A woman with pink hair says as she walks into the office. "Yep, are you Luka Megurine?" I ask back. "That's me. Some one already show you your room?" "A girl with long blue hair. And a leek." "That's Miku Hatsune, she's a nice girl, but has mood swings. Bad ones." "Did you need me?" A girl asks and enters the room. "Toshi, this is Haku, I've asked her to show you around for a couple days. Is that fine with you?" "Yeah. Hi, I'm Toshi Harmonia. This is Gojira." I say, extending a hand, which she shakes. "Haku Yowane, come on and I'll take you to the lounge." She says and leads me to a large room with several other Volcaloids, Chibi, and a bunch of floating cubes of various colors. "You're the new kid, right?" A blonde boy asks, walking over. "Uh yeah. I'm Toshi Harmonia and this is Gojira." I say, shaking his hand. "Well I'm Len Kagamine, I've got a twin sister somewhere around here." The three of us then sit down on a couch, only to be joined by a small group a few minutes later. "Oh, hi Toshi. How're things so far?" Miku asks, plopping down beside a boy with blue hair named Kaito, "Meh, good." I reply before she introduces the rest of the group. "You already know me, Haku, and Len. That's Len's twin sister, Rin. This is Kaito. The girl with red hair is Teto Kasane. The blonde texting 5000 words in under a minute is Neru Akita, the girl with the short brown hair is Meiko Sakine, and Dell. Haku, where's Dell?" "Who?" "I'm her big bro." A male says before what looks like a male Haku sits down beside Haku. "Dell Honne, cool lizard." He says with a grin. "I NEED HELP! GET ME DOWN!" Someone screams and we stand up then run down a hallway, coming across Chibi Neru, duck taped to the ceiling. "We got ya'. Gojira, go with your weakest stuff." I instruct to the lizard, who nods and starts to climb on the wall then on the ceiling. "Oh, I so want one." Len claims when he licks to tape and it starts to melt. "Uh, shouldn't someone," Kaito starts to say but is interrupted when Chibi Neru lands on him. "Impressive Toshi, Gojira." I hear Luka praise and she walks around a corner. "You did this?" Haku asks. "No, although it is convenient that you're all here. Working in pairs, you have five days to come up with an original song and beat. Y The pairs have already been picked." She explains, pulling a small note pad out and flipping back a few pages. "Here we are Miku and Kaito. Len and Neru. Dell and Rin. Teto and Meiko. The last pair is Haku and Toshi. Good luck everyone." She says and walks away. "YES!" I shout, fist-pumping the air. "What?" Haku asks, walking over to me. "Read this and tell me what you think of it." I instruct, handing her a small note book. "'Shadows '." She mumbles as we return to the lounge and sit down. A few minutes later, she gives me the book back. "It's good, you write it?" She asks. "Yeah, I write songs when I get bored or depressed." I explain as I put it back in the pocket of my sleeveless black hoodie with dark blue stars. "What do you say tomorrow we visit the recording studio and do the song portion?" "Sounds good to me." I reply. We all talk for a few more minutes, until I go to my room for the night. I set the alarm for 6:30 a.m., put Gojira on the nightstand, and take a shower. From here, I simply crawl in my bed, and crash.

* * *

Next chapter is going to contain the song, Shadows, which is written by me, along with another song I wrote called 'Turn it Cold'. I'm going to put both of them on my profile, under 'What If Mew Smoked Gracadia'.

Also, I will be receiving an OC from I So Scary When I Say Boo, I don't know what she's going to give me, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows**

"This is the student parking?" I ask when we all meet up the next morning. "Yep. You got a ride?" Len asks as he and Rin get in old and gold Mercury, with Rin behind the wheel. "It's down the road a bit cause I didn't know this was here." I explain, Gojira nodding on my shoulder. Haku then walks out, dressed in her normal pants and shirt, but wearing a black leather duster and a black biker helmet in her arm. "Our resident biker/grease monkey." Teto explains, getting into a 1989 burgundy red, Dodge Charger. "That's me." Haku says, grinning, while sitting on a violet and silver Yamaha crotch rocket. "Nice bike." I complement. "Thanks, I built it from the ground up myself." She claims proudly while putting the helmet on and starting the bike. "Need a lift?" Miku asks from a teal colored Corvette Convertible. "Meh, why not." I say and get in. When we pull up beside my truck, Miku's jaw drops. "Whoa. Sweet ride." "Bullet proof, run-flats, heated seats and steering wheel, GPS, and my favorite feature, it's remote operable. But I left the remote in the truck." I explain, rather idiotically. "Wow, really?" "Yep." I say, unlocking the big, bad truck with a brush guard, giant lights up top, and the previous features. "What's the horn sound like?" I grin and lay on the horn, a train whistle. "Like that." I reply, and pull away. "Dude, the hell is that thing?" Neru asks, a blue tooth in her ear. "A supped up Cadillac Escalade. With a train horn." I explain. "My turn to be impressed now." Haku claims as she dismounts her bike. As we walk in, Luka walks over. "Hi everyone. All of you already have something?" She asks and half of them face-palm. "Well, me and Haku do, at least." I say as Haku takes her coat off. "Well, lets go then." She says and leads us to a recording booth. "Ready Haku?" I ask. "Let's do it."

Death is natural

So why fear it? Embrace it!

If you're afraid, don't be

Death will get you eventually

Shadows are dancing on the walls

Shadows chase or lead us all

Shadows are Death's watchmen

Shadows, when it's time they call him

You're alive as long as your heart's beatin'

But if it's broke, what then

Death is painless for the dead

But what about those with memories in their heads?

Shadows are dancing on the walls

Shadows chase or lead us all

Shadows are Death's watchmen

Shadows, when it's time they call him

They say the eyes are the door to the soul

But what if it's been shattered? Not whole!

And the pain, does it show?

Maybe, but I don't know

When Death comes, say hello

Treat him like you would a friend

He decides when your time ends

If he comes early, loved ones will feel misery

Shadows are dancing on the walls

Shadows chase or lead us all

Shadows are Death's watchmen

Shadows, when it's time they call him

Shadows are all around us

Fuck, they may even cry with us

I've said it once, now I'll say it twice

(Echo: Say it twice)

Fate and life are not nice

When loved ones die, trust me when I say

The pain you feel will never fully go away

Memories are both good and bad

They remind you of all the times you had

Shadows are dancing on the walls

Shadows chase or lead us all

Shadows are Death's watchmen

Shadows, when it's time they call him

Hollow shadows

Solid shadows

To many damn shadows

Hollow shadows

Solid shadows

There's to many damn shadows.

Me singing the main lines and Haku with the back up and occasional echoed line, we finish the song in maybe 4 minutes. "Wow, your voices sound really good together, you know that?" Miku asks, honestly. "Uh, thanks?" I say, a matching blush on mine and Haku's faces. "Yeah, Haku's voice is kinda low and mopey, yet yours is deep, but seems full of life." Neru claims. "And you even look the part, too." Teto says, a tail swishing around her knees. "Eh, what part?" Rin asks? "A cute, yet emotionally opposite couple, of course." She replies, a large grin on her face. "Now that you mention it, they do." Miku agrees, smiling innocently and sweetly. "Gee, thanks guys." Haku mumbles, a large blush on our faces. "Awww! But you do." Luka says, walking over.

* * *

Me: Well, did you guys like the song?

Toshi: Did you have to embarrass me like that?

Me: Maaaaaybe.

Haku: ... You suck, you know that?

Me: Meh. I've heard worse.

Neru: +Reads fic description+ Oblivious Len x Stalker Neru? Do you wanna get hurt?

Me: ... Arceus! I choose you! +Throws Master Ball+

Helios: The fourth wall! You fool!

Me: GET BACK IN YOUR OWN STORY!

Blaine: How did I get here?

Drake: ... No clue. I'm hungry.

Me: WE'RE ALL DOOMED! NEUUUUU!

Toshi: Who are they?

Talon: WAZUP!

Tempest: +Face-palm+


	4. Chapter 4

Diner With the Group

"Uh, is there anywhere in town with steak?" I ask the next day. "Yeah, can that thing carry all of us?" Miku asks. "And 5 more. too." "Mind if we come?" Luka asks as she and a guy with long purpleish hair with a what looks like a kimono and a samurai sword on. "I am Gakupo." He says, bowing. "Yup, lets go." I say. "Shotgun!" Haku shouts and swings in through the open window. I just sigh as I start the SUV. Miku directs me to place called 'Stuff Your Steak Hole.' "Hey Roxie." Gumi says, waving to a girl with long black hair, a pair of shor shorts, a midriff shirt, and a black duster. "Who has she?" I ask and Dell says, "Eh, her full names Black Rock Shooter, her and Gumi are kinda security here."

After we order, someone shouts, "Everybody down!" and stands up while pulling out an uzi. "Oh, this'll be good." Gumi mutters, grinning. "Hey! Dumb fuck!" Roxie shouts and the man turns around to face her. "What part of 'Everybody down' didn't you understand?" He asks, pointing the gun at her. She Grins like Gumi before flinging her arm out in front of her and a giant gun materializes out of thin air. "What the fuck!?" I shout and get down. "That ain't nothing." Gumi claims, then shouts, "Hey Roxie! Super size it for some fun!" "Right." Roxie says back and the gun transforms into an enormous Gattling Gun. "Mines bigger." Roxie claims, the barrles slowly turning, but building up speed.

"Oh, shit. I'm outta here!" The man shouts before throwing the Uzi down and jumpping out an open window, only for Gumi to grab his foot and pull him back in, where she hog ties him with rope from who-knows-where. "That was fun." Gumi states, tightening the ropes and putting some ducktape on the guys mouth. "So, you're the new guy, I hear." Roxie says, sitting across from me. "Uh, yeah. How the hell did you make those guns?" I ask as our food is brought to us. "I dunno, always been able to do it, they just grow with me. Same with the sword." She explains and a sword materializes in her hand. "okay, that is cool." I state before i start eating. "Me and Roxie have been freinds for eternity. She's got cool weapons, and I have a giant hammer." Gumi says.

"Yup, even though she's spontaneous as hell, and I'm the punctual, yet sarcastic, one." Roxie claims before Gakupo asks Luka, "Do you like eggplant?" "Go Google it." I just shrug and get back to eating and, before i know it, we're back at the school with a wasted Haku, whose trying, emphisis on 'trying', to sing 'Meltdown' and leaning on me for support. "Just be glad it's only Sake." Dell says with a laugh." I am so going to get you back for this one." I growl and Dell laughs again before lighting a ciggarette.

* * *

I apologize if this chapter is short. Also, I threw in Black Rock Shooter just for the hell of it. XP Also, first drunk Haku scene coming up next chapter, folks. XP


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn of the Drunk

The next morning, I meet Dell, Miku, the Kagamines, Teto, Gumi, Meiko, and Kaito. "Uh, what time is it?" Someone slurs before Haku stumbles into the room, an empty bottle of Sake in her hand and a blush. "Time for you to stop drinking." Dell says. "Touch my Sake and lose a lose a finger, or two." Haku growls, stumbling over to a chair and falling into it. "So, have fun?" I ask smugly. Haku just glares at me and gives me the bird. "Guys, it's Crypton!" Luka shouts as she barrels into the room, all of us standing up in time for a large screen to pop into existence with a man on it. "Hello everyone." He says with a nod and a smile. "Hello master." We all reply and bow, even Haku. "I'm just checking in, I heard someone almost got shot." He says and Luka explains what happened. "Well, I'm just glad you're all safe. Goodbye and Toshi, good luck." He says and hangs up. "I knew you looked familiar! You were modeled after Master!" Miku exclaims, pulling me over to a large image of the Master.

"Oh wow. It's like a mirror." I say, honestly surprised at the resemblance. The only difference is his hair is green with black tips, the reverse of my mohawk colors. "Well, good for you. Now, who gives a damn?" Haku slurs, hanging over the chair, a fresh bottle of Sake in her hand. "I'm sorry, she's a bitch when she's drunk." Dell says, glaring at his half sister. "And you're a fucktard. What's your point?" Haku asks after taking a swig. "My point, Haku, is that you need to either stop drinking or at least drink less." Dell replies, starting to get slightly annoyed at his younger sibling. "Hey Rin?" "Yeah Len?" "I wonder why we don't fight like they do." "I have'nt a clue." "You'll eventually get used to it, I hope." Meiko claims, also stumbling, but not as bad as Haku.

"At least you apparently know what 'drinking in moderation' means." I sigh and she nods, well that or passes out and recovers in a split second. "But you should see hammered when she's." Haku states and busts up laughing for no apparent reason. "How often is she drunk?" I ask Dell, who lights up a cancer stick before saying, "A better question would be how often is she sober." "That bad, huh?" I ask and he nods. "You should see her in a couple of months. She's real bad around Christmas." Miku explains with a sigh. "Remember last years Christmas Party." Rin claims with a shudder. "Now I wanna know." I state and Neru silently tosses me a DVD in a clear case marked, 'Haku's Christmas Mishaps' "Nice title. Reason why?" I ask, pocketing the disc.

"Just watch it." Neru instructs and I nod, before a familiar girl asks, "So Haku's plastered again?" "Hey Roxie. What's up?" Gumi asks as what is basically a living weapon jumps over the couch me and Dell are sitting on. "Problem with it?" Haku asks, giving Roxie a look that could kill. "Just don't start nothing is all I ask." Roxie claims, hands held up. "I'm gonna go raid the kitchen." I state and stand up. "Good idea." Meiko slightly slurs and joins me.

"So, now that you've seen our happy little group, what do you think?" Meiko asks as I open the fridge door. "I think that by Christmas, I'll be on some form of anti-psychotic." "And if you're not?" "I'll either be institutionalized, as unstable as Gumi, drunker than Haku, or dead." "Ha! That's a creative answer." "Thanks. So you know why Haku is an alcoholic?" Here, she sighs before putting the bottle of Sake down. "She once told me that, and I quote, "Love, like I'd ever find it. I figure that if I'm drunk enough, it wont bother me."' "Wow, I wonder what happened." "Heartbreak. She did have someone until she caught him and someone else, in bed." "Harsh." "Heh, you have no idea kid." Meiko claims, stretching, before grabbing her bottle of sake. "Oh, this stays between the two of us, got it?" "My lips are sealed." "Good, keep it like that." With that, and a wink, she returns to the others, leaving me to ponder what I just learned.

"Heartbreak, I've felt it. I don't want any of my friends to have to deal with it, at least not alone." "Then do something about it." Someone says and I turn around to see a Chibi Haku. "Uh, did you?" "Hey, I didn't hear a thing. She needs to know love again and you seem like a pretty nice kid." She explains before grabbing onto one of the many floating cubes and jetting away.

* * *

And that, folks, is the reason Haku drinks, at least in my fic. Can Toshi break through to the silver haired beauty? Find out next time on Echoes and Melodies!


	6. Chapter 6

Helping Haku

The next day, I find Haku in the lounge area, with an ice pack on her head. "You alright?" I ask, sitting down beside her. "No, not really. You need something?" She asks. "Nah, although I was wondering if you'd wanna go to the carnival with me." I state, grinning. "Uh, give me a minute and yea, let's go." She says and leaves for somewhere else. A few minutes later, she comes back looking a lot better and I can't smell or see Sake anywhere.

"Alright then, come on." I say and we exit the building to the parking lot, where we get into my beast and drive off. "Listen, I'm sorry if I said anything last night that." "Don't worry about it, you were drunk." "Thanks, I think." We soon arrive at the carnival and I park. "So, what first?" I ask as we walk around, looking at everything.

"Hmmm, how about the Patriot?" She asks, pointing at a large, spinning ride. "Sounds good to me." I say and we approach it, give a couple tickets to a machine, and get in a little basket-thing. "Ya' ready?" I ask. "Bring it." She replies with a smug grin, before the ride starts. As the ride starts getting faster and faster, Haku starts sliding closer and closer, until she's got her arms latched around me, face buried in my neck, and mumbling, "Make it stop, make it stop, please make it stop." A couple minutes later and the ride ends. "Haku, it's over." I say and she looks up, them looks at how close we are and almost throws herself off of the ride.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, wondering what happened. "No, nothing, I'm sorry." She quickly apologizes as we wander around some more. After about an hour, we get on the Ferris Wheel. "Hey, are you sure nothings wrong?" I ask as the ride starts to rise. "Why do you care if something' wrong or not, you barely know me?"

"Because you're a friend, and I don't like seeing a friend suffering. You seem like a real sweet person, but others can't see that if you don't let them. If you think showing emotions means you're weak, then you're wrong." This causes her to look directly at me, into my eyes and I continue. "Actually, showing emotions just means you're not afraid of what others think, that as long as you know it's not being weak is all that matters." As soon as I finish, she does something I did not expect, she starts to cry. "Hey, come on, everything is going to be fine." I claim as I pull her into a hug, this time she practically throws her arms around me. We sit like that, in a silence only her sobs interrupt, until we almost reach the top, where she sits up and looks at me before closing her eyes and slowly leans in. Me, well, I do the same thing.

When we reach the top is when our lips meet, and it feels amazing. suddenly, she breaks away and looks down. "I'm sorry, I should've asked." She stammers, fidgeting with her hands. "Haku, please look at me." I say and she slowly turns around. I use my hands to cup her face and this time, I start the kiss. About two or three carts away, we break apart, feeling light headed, but blissful. Through out the rest of the time at the carnival, her hand never leaves mine and when we leave, Haku has a big stuffed bear holding a heart that says "I Love You" in fancy letters.

"Thanks, I haven't had that much time in a long time." She claims as we get in my SUV. "No problem, I had fun too." I say, pulling away from the carnival. When we get back to the school, a thought nails me. "I wonder how the others will react when we walk in." "I don't know, and I don't really care." She claims, resting her head on my shoulder, as we enter the building. Upon entering the room, Miku notices us first. "Awww! You two look so cute!" She gushes, getting everyone's attention. "Ha! Told ya'." Neru claims and Teto grumbles.

"Look at the size of that bear!" Chibi Rin gasps as we sit down. "Hey pipsqueak." I hear Dell say before he sits down across from me. "Yea?" "Be good to her, she's had to much shit in life." He claims, lighting a cigarette. "Will do." I say and spot both Meiko and Chibi Haku. "Best day I've had in ages." Haku claims, resting her head on my shoulder and, with bear in hands, falls asleep.

* * *

This chapter was actually based on how me and my current GF met, 6 or 7 months ago.


End file.
